


The Perfect Gentleman's Guide

by CashMoneyAndFriedChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is a literal homewrecker, Attempt at Humor, But Not The Way You Think It, Caitlyn as well, Cho'Gath is a Powerhouse, Elise is cool, Fiora is a closet horndog, Gentleman! Cho'Gath, Harem, Humanoid Cho'Gath, Jinx asked Kolminye for F-cups, Katarina is way over Garen, Lissandra is cooler, Miss Fortune is jealous and wants in on the action, Morgana and Kayle solve their family issues, Multi, Nidalee thinks this is stupid, Shameless Smut, Sona is shamelessly horny, Vayne is way too descriptive, Vi is a bit more shamefully horny, anthropomorphic character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashMoneyAndFriedChicken/pseuds/CashMoneyAndFriedChicken
Summary: Hey y'all.So, my name's CMAFC, but I'm also known as DJ Creeper on Fanfiction.net.A bit of context:In this fic, the character Cho'Gath is a Voidborn, a sorta alien entity that likes to eat things (although don't worry, there will be no v*re, g*re or g*ro involved here.) I turned him into a humanoid because Anthro Monsters with big dicks are hot.Enjoy my fic, y'all.Also, just so you know, my rhythm of uploading/writing is pretty sporadic, so if you see me not continuing this fic for a while, it's not that I abandoned it, it's that I failed as a writer.





	1. Lesson 1: Impeccable Service

**"Would you care for some more tea, dearest Sona ?"** The Voidborn asked the maven, a wide toothy grin plastered over his features, earning a wide smile from the part of his musician companion.

_ 'I would gladly have some more, Cho'Gath.' _ The Maven of Strings responded to her Voidborn friend, handing over her teacup with both hands, awaiting the delicious beverage that they had been drinking for quite some time.

While taking a break from the League and it's activities, Cho'Gath had asked the Grand Summoner Kolminye for a human-shaped body, to which she happily obliged and conjured for him. His current appearance was the one of a 8 feet tall man with a strong stature and muscular body, adorned by a smooth scaled skin, tinted a shade of blood red, contrasting greatly with his glowing green eyes.

Taking the teapot to refill Sona's cup, Cho'Gath tilted the container, making the sugary beverage cascade down his female companion's teacup, all the while maintaining eye contact with the beautiful Maven. Her superb hazelnut brown eyes were looking at him cheerfully, clearly showing him her happiness due to her presence alongside the Voidborn Lord.

_**°Truly a beautiful woman.°** _ The Voidborn thought, mesmerized by the superb looks of the Demacian Musician.

_ 'Thank you ~ !' _ Sona mentally chirped, visibly happy with the unintended compliment Cho'Gath made about her. He, for his part, visibly bristled at the realization that she heard his train of thoughts. He would have to be careful about his thoughts, even moreso, because of his recent affection for the blue-haired musician.

During their various afternoons together, he had been feeling an attraction between him and the beautiful etwahl-playing woman, and he had a feeling that this was partly because of his new human form. He noticed each time a little more details about her, notably, how she played with one of her tresses when she was being adorably bashful, generally because of an indiscreet question, how her summer dresses seemed to get shorter each time they met, how she would sway that big... bountiful... plushy... rear of her... and how it would bounce... with each of her steps... how her huge... comfortable... melons... would jiggle when she laughs-

Cho'Gath bit one of his claws to prevent his mind from going anywhere less chaste than he intended to. During his many encounters with the Maven, the Voidborn felt his lust grow strong for  Her , the woman he shared most of his time during his summer "Vacations" out of the League. He already felt an attraction to the Demacian musician when he was a Voidborn, but now, it just went through the roof. He wanted to touch her, to feel her naked body against his, to marvel in the valley of her breasts, to wrap her soft legs around his waist, to lick her body, to leave hickeys in her neck, to nibble her surely adorable pink nipples-

_** °Dammit...° ** _ He hoped silently that she hadn't heard these thoughts as well. They appeared as images in his mind, -lewd images, moreso- that he hoped with all his might that Sona didn't see or hear, or even feel his obvious sexual attraction towards her.

_ 'Is something wrong, Cho'Gath ?' _ Sona asked, visibly concerned about her Voidborn friend.

** "It's... nothing, Lady Sona. I'm just... relieved to be on vacation... I'm quite tired." ** Cho'Gath responded, half-lying.

_ 'Could I be of assistance ?' _ Sona asked innocently.

Those words triggered something deep within him. She was way too adorable for him. This sentence was just dripping of pure innocence, and that  ** excited him. **

**"Actually, maybe... if you are okay with this, a massage should do some good to me."**

Sona smiled cutely at the human-looking Voidborn before pulling him into a hug from behind.

_'I'm always okay with helping a friend~ !'_ Sona chirped into the Voidborn's mind, said Voidborn who visibly shuddered from the feeling of the musician's huge pillowy breasts squishing against his muscular back.  _**°They're... They're... ENORMOUS !!!°** _ Cho'Gath thought absentmindedly, before realizing his mistake  _**°GAH ! I thought it out loud ! You freaking IDIOT ! Now she must have heard-°** _

_'I, indeed, heard what you thought.'_

This simple sentence was enough to make his blood freeze in his veins. He was bracing from the rant he was about to receive, that was going to berate him from being a pervert, that would ruin his friendship and trust with the stunning musician...

...Only to find that no such thing came.

_**°...Huh ?°** _ The Voidborn Lord turned around slowly, expecting Sona to be furious, only to find her smiling just as happily, if not more, than before.

** "You're... You're not... mad at me ?" ** Cho'Gath asked cautiously.

_ 'Why would I be ? It's a normal reaction coming from someone. Trust me, what I heard you think is way more chaste than what some front-row seats fans thought about me during my concerts.'  _ Sona explained calmly, eliciting more confusion from her Voidborn companion.

** "And it doesn't bother you ? I-I mean, that people think of you like this ?"  ** Cho' Gath asked.

_ 'At first I felt embarrassed that I could actually hear people thinking about me in such a state, but, after a while, I managed to not pay attention to it, and act as if I couldn't hear their train of thoughts.'  _ Sona explained once more.

** "I see..." ** Cho'Gath said pensively, all the while feeling a little ecstatic that he got away with his little perverted mind.

_ 'But still,'  _ Sona mentally continued  _ 'Do not think of it as an excuse for your mind to wander away when we are having an afternoon together ! Must I remind you that I can clearly hear your little antics up...'  _ Sona tapped with her finger on the Voidborn's forehead, standing on her tippy toes and extending her arm to do so.  _ '... Here ?'  _ Sona said as she finished her scolding.

** "I... I'll pay close attention to my thoughts, ma'am." ** Cho'Gath said, feeling a little flustered that  ** She ** was scolding  ** Him ** . But all the while she was doing so, he couldn't help but take quick glances at her big melons, jiggling inside the confines of her outfit as to entice him to taste them.

And by gods this turned him on.

_'So... How about we get to this massage, Cho'Gath ?'_ Sona said, giving the humanoid-looking Voidborn a cheery smile.

** "Uh... Well..." ** Cho'Gath hesitated. Now that he had sobered up from his perverted mind, he finally realised how dangerous (In the good way) a massage from Sona sounded : A superb, busty, curvaceous, blue-haired musician with talented fingers would give him a massage while topping him.

Gods, if that wasn't exciting, he didn't know what was.

_ 'Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now ~ !'  _ While saying this, the Demacian's lips curved into a fakely angry pout with a hint of amusement, clearly showing her playful behavior to her host.

** "I'm not ! I..." ** Cho'Gath stopped mid-sentence to admire the magnificent woman spending nearly all of her vacation afternoons with him. Her outfit today was... Excruciatingly sexy. She was wearing a cute white summer dress that only descended to her mid-thighs, paired with a summer hat of the same color, decorated with a golden ribbon and a sunflower attached to it. Had they been outside, her dress would have probably flown up due to the breeze they had been experiencing for a few days.  _**°Gods, I'm an idiot.°** _ The Voidborn thought, using of transparency as to not make the mind-reader before him suspicious.  ** "I was just thinking that..." ** The Voidborn Lord resumed his examination of his companion, his gaze brought over her wonderful goddess-like pair of legs, not once bothered by the minimal leng th of her dress, showing all around her unblemished skin as well as her superb milky white complexion, untouched by the sun.

But what was enough to change his mind about the dangerosity of her massage lied up here. Her dress' large V-Neck opening displayed an amount of cleavage that could have easily made Ahri or Sarah Fortune jealous, as well as showing her shoulders to the prying eyes of her host.

At this moment, the Voidborn didn't know if he should praise himself or scold himself for not diving his eyes into the valley of her breasts sooner.

Finally, he gave in to temptation.

**"I was just thinking that it would be selfish of me to get a massage from you and not return the favor..."** His mind was clearly headed into one direction when he nearly  _ purred out _ this sentence. In the best case, he'd be able to spend some 'quality time' with her. In the worst case...

Well, he'd get blue balls and a sharp slap on the cheek, that's for sure.

_'How nice of you to think about me ~ !'_ Sona mentally said, before giggling silently  _'But we'd rather start with you. You look veeeeery tense ~ !'_ Sona said while dragging the Voidborn Lord by the arm.

Cho'Gath, on the other hand, was having trouble processing the adorableness of his guest. The longer this afternoon lasted, the harder he fell for her.

He knew it.

And he accepted every bit of the current situation.

** "Umm... Sona, where are we going ?" ** Cho'Gath said, still not fully recovered from the cuteness overload caused by the blue-haired musician.

_'To your bedroom, of course, silly ~ !'_

That simple statement made the Voidborn feel like his heart burst out of his rib-cage, all the while feeling a small trickle of green blood run down from his nostril.

_**°I swear to any god that exists, this woman will end me...°** _ Cho'Gath thought, having perverted images of him and her, making passionate love tangled in the bed sheets, their bodies covered in a slight sheen of sweat, nearly glued together by sweet love, all the while, pounding her into oblivion, making her scream his name, until her powerful climax sent the both of them to the seventh skies-

_'Cho'Gath ?'_

The Voidborn stopped dead in his tracks, mortified from the thought she might have heard him think about such a vile thing than to defile her superb body.

_ 'Is everything okay ?' _ She asked, concern visible on her adorable features.

** "... Yes." ** He lied half-heartedly, clearly not enjoying the fact that he was hiding things from her, moreover  ** This ** kind of things.

_ 'Don't worry, a massage will make you feel  relaxed  ~ !' _ Sona chirped mentally, smiling widely while entering the bedroom with a slight sway in her hips.

_**°I think it's going to have the opposite effect...°** _ Cho'Gath thought, his stomach making knots at the thought of what would follow of this.

_ 'Come, sit on the bed ~ !' _ Sona tapped the empty spot next to her for Cho'Gath to sit on, which he cautiously obliged, before sighing heavily to try and relax.

_ 'Let all the tension go away...' _ Sona said while working her fingers over Cho'Gath's shoulders, every time pushing her fingers on certain spots to untie the knots stress created, earning a satisfied moan from her host each time she did so.

** "Aaaah ~ ... So it's true what they say... A musician's fingers are heavenly ~ ..." ** Cho'Gath moaned out. The Demacian's touch was just divine ! She massaged him in all the right spots, he could already feel the tension leaving his body, only to be replaced by pure ecstasy.

Sona, on the other hand, was having just as much fun, if not more.  _ °He looks so... hunky...° _ Her eyes darted over his huge back, curious to see how his body was. Just thinking about his possibly muscular torso, adorned with washboard abs, made her mouth water.

And just then, a devilish idea creeped up her mind, and a smirk just as devilish formed on her lips.

Sona ceased the ministrations of her hands, earning a disappointed whine from the Voidborn, only to tell him mentally  _ 'Take off your upper clothing.' _

This statement brought a silent dark chuckle to the musician's lips, as her host seemed to have seen a ghost when he looked at her, mortified.

**"P-Pardon me ?"** Cho'Gath said, surprised by the sudden statement of his companion, before being interrupted by said companion.

_ 'Your clothing is in the way. I can't do a proper massage if you keep your vest and shirt on.' _ Sona said innocently, while in her perverted mind, a sinister plan was taking shape  _ °Come on... Let me see those muscles, big daddy...° _ She kept her innocent facade while Cho'Gath was looking at her suspiciously, a single bead of sweat running down her temples while she laughed nervously.

** "Well... Okay then..." ** Cho'Gath said, reaching for the buttons of his vest.  _**°I don't know why...°** _ A sinister aura was filling the room, emitted from an "unknown source" to the Voidborn, completely oblivious of the Demacian's intentions  _**°...But I have this grim feeling I can't quite put my finger on... Like if something was to go unplanned...°** _

One by one, the buttons of his vest popped open. His back was at the mercy of the voluptuous Demacian's vulture-like eyes. She licked her lips in a manner of ferocious lust and hunger, not missing one bit of any of his movements.

When his vest popped open, she unconsciously scooted closer to his body, drinking in every details that came into view of her hungry eyes, notably how his white shirt seemed to barely contain his bulging muscles, how he inadvertently flexed while taking off his vest, showing her a preview of the body that would be presented to her, and how she would love to trail her tongue all over his hard abs while jacking him off-

The Demacian slapped her cheeks, as if to tell herself to not push this encounter to it's limits.  _ °Get a hold of yourself Sona ! You're no Ahri, are you ?° _ Sona scolded herself mentally, before deciding to turn herself around  _ °I will respect his privacy, no matter what.° _

...

...Seconds seemed like an eternity for her while having nothing to look at. She was judging every option mentally, before settling on one state of mind  _ °Well, maybe a little peek can't kill m-° _

When she turned back to see him, she was graced with a view that could only be described as godly. His back muscles fit altogether like the sexiest puzzle of flesh she had ever seen. His arms looked powerful from the bulging of his biceps his flexing ensued, and his back looked just as strong and sexy for a man of his stature.

_ °Why did I  **even** turn around... ?° _ Sona thought, mesmerized by the Voidborn's topless body. His skin was blood red, and accentuated his muscles even more. She wasn't sure if it was actual skin or scales, but the faintest light making his body shine made her think it was more on the "scales" side.

She felt her mouth water greatly as he turned around to face her, showing her his superb eight-pack abs and his V-cut right below them. He was sporting the muscled body of a god, but without his muscles being grotesquely big, though they did have a size to them.

** "Well... I'm ready for the massage, Sona." ** Cho'Gath broke the silence as he turned himself once again, showing once more the muscular back Sona was sure to get addicted to, in order to continue her backrub session.

_ 'Let's not waste anymore time then !' _ Sona said hurriedly, eager to put her hands on this enormous muscular back with nothing to protect it anymore. She was practically drooling as she passed her hands up and down his hard muscles, feeling every bump and every crevice his wonderful hunky body made. His red skin was really smooth to the touch, definitely smoother than a normal human's skin, but then again, he was no human.  _ °They're definitely scales.° _ Sona confirmed, while pushing herself against his body during her work on his shoulders.

** "Ahhm... F-Fuck... Sona... This is gooooooood..." ** Cho'Gath moaned out, the musician's fingers were so fast in their movements, but they pushed in all the right places. He felt like putty between her hands, and her ministrations were  ** far ** from being over.

_ 'Lay down, this will feel even better ~ ...' _ Sona whispered mentally. Having control over a huge hunk like this was... empowering to say the least. If she had told anyone that she didn't like it, anyone would have been able to detect the obvious lie. On Cho'Gath's part, it looked unbelievable, but it  ** did ** feel even better ! And the feeling of the maven sitting on top of his body was... exciting.

** "Ahh... Fuck... Don't stop..." ** Cho'Gath moaned out, like a surrender to her voluptuous body and her expert hands, he let her work her magic all the way up and down his muscular back.

And if the Voidborn Lord did surrender, Sona herself wasn't even near being done attacking the hot hunk beneath her in the best way possible. Although she did knew of an even better way...

Cho'Gath, with his mind still fuzzy from the wonderful massage handed to him by an even more wonderful woman, became aware of something... dangerous.

During his companion's ministrations, the beast laying in between his legs had found time to wake up, and was now rock hard.

_**°Oh fucking hell... Now of all times !°** _ Cho'Gath thought aloud, not minding the telepath working her way up his back with her magical fingers.

_ 'Is something wrong ~ ?' _ Sona asked playfully, not actually knowing what was wrong, but getting a vague idea of it.

** "Uhhh... N-No ! N-Nothing's wrong !" ** Cho'Gath blurted out. His cock was as hard as ever and menaced of breaking free from the confines of his pants. And the musician's hands weren't really helping on that matter, as every single one of her movements sent pleasurable little shocks coursing through his system, making his erect shaft even harder, if possible...

_ 'I finished with your back. Please turn around...' _ Sona said huskily, her self-control was wearing thin to the sight of the superb emblem of masculinity presented to her. She was more than eager to put her hands and tongue on the hard abs she saw earlier.

Cho'Gath, on the other hand, was pretty unsure of himself as to turn around due to the big... **problem** he had. However, contradicting her was **not** a valable option. So, he decided to face her, all the while praying she didn't notice his "endowment" down there.

When he looked at her, he saw her face blushing a crimson red color, nearly matching his own skin color.

_**°Well, fuck, she noticed.°** _

**"Um... Sorry, it's just... Your hands feel exceptionnal... and I got a little... carried away... hehe..."** he said, laughing nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.  **_°Welp, I'm as good as dead now-°_ **

Cho'Gath was expecting anything to happen at the moment. Anything but a pair of soft full lips crashing against his own in a passionate kiss.  **"Mmmnh ! Smnna ?!"** He tried to say, but her grip on his head was strong and she wasn't even near being satisfied. Their mouths were in a tight lip-lock and her kisses were ferociously hungry. If the Voidborn felt stunned from the sudden intrusion of the musician, it didn't take long before he started to reciprocate her movements. Little time passed before their tongues were battling for dominance inside their mouths. His hands snaked down her back and under her dress to her wonderful rump. Her rear was big, but didn't have any unnecessary fat on it, as his fingers sunk in the soft skin he was soon going to feel against his own. He gave both her buttocks a sharp squeeze, earning a telepathic squeak from the maven above him. Sona didn't lose any time before grinding herself on his still-clothed hard shaft, increasing the lustful sensations of the Voidborn Lord and earning some shame less moans from his part.

What was minutes felt like an eternity, as their lips parted from eachother, a single string of saliva still connecting them. Cho'Gath broke the silence first, asking his companion  **"Sona... Did you feel something about me... ? About us... ?"**

The demacian was still fully clothed and laying on the now semi-human Voidborn, himself half-bare, as his still concealed hard cock was nestled between her buttcheeks, as she looked at him, with a look of longing, of unrelenting desire, and of uncertainty.

_'Since you started inviting me over, I started to feel things about you. At first, I thought it was only carnal desire but... deep down I knew there was something else...'_ Sona explained, stopping to take a deep breath  _'Every day, during our afternoons together, I couldn't help but think about how you could make a girl happy... How you could make me happy, and every of these days I got different answers to my questions. You're charming by your looks, by your wits, and you have this... mysterious aura around you that keeps drawing me in...'_

** "You shouldn't be feeling this way about me, Sona. I'm a Voidborn. My kind wants to destroy Runeterra. I'm everything but charming !" ** Cho'Gath said.

_'You're wrong. You're wrong and you know it. During all this time around you, I also learned that you're more human than anyone would think of you. Whether this is because of your new form or not, I do not know, but what I do know, is that with me, you acted as the most understanding, careful, and passionate being I've ever seen. You're a man who would make dozens of girls happy.'_

** "..." ** Silence settled in between the two lovers, before Cho'Gath resumed his talking.

** "Sona... Are you scared of me ?" ** The Voidborn asked, concern visible in his voice.

_'What ? No ! Why would I be scared of you after you've been so sweet with me ?'_

**"Because I'm not as sweet as you say I am. My title describes me as a terror, I come from a world where the predominant rule is 'Kill or Be Killed', I've done horrible things in and outside the Rift ! So, why... why do you not choose someone less dangerous than I am ?"**

_ 'Because you're not dangerous with me.' _ Sona replied, her voice calm and gentle, as if to soothe him and to reassure him.

The Voidborn was, on his part, curious. Why would she even agree to stay with him ? It wasn't foolishness, she was far too intelligent to be foolish. It wasn't bravery, because bravery means fighting your fears, and she didn't fear him. This could only be one thing.

**"Sona... Do you love me ?"**

Those words made the musician's heart jump inside her chest. Those four words were spoken with such gentleness, and such carefulness, she knew she made the right choice.

_'Yes. Yes I do.'_

That was it. Love. The one thing that transcends any borders, that wins over fear, over judgement, and over sanity. And the best thing about this was that she felt this powerful sentiment about him.

He seized the moment and kissed her again. Not a lustful kiss, no tongues were in sight, just a simple love-filled kiss, as if to accept her into his life, and to promise her that he will protect her, no matter what.

_'Does that mean you do too ?'_

**"Why do you even feel the need to ask ? Of course it's a 'Yes'."**

The musician giggled, obviously contented with the response he presented to her.

Reaching up, Sona hooked her arms around the Voidborn Lord's neck, pulling herself up for another kiss. Her soft full lips brushed against his own as she straddled his muscular body, his hands caressing her back softly and carefully.

_'I had a wonderful time today.'_ Sona purred telepathically, pressing her buxom chest against his own before kissing him one last time, her tongue entangling with his lustfully in a final farewell.  _'Let's resume our encounter tomorrow, shall we ~ ... ?'_

** "Why not finish it today ~ ?" ** Cho'Gath lustily growled out, his hands sneaking back under her dress to grab at her buttcheeks while his mouth nibbled at the crook of her neck, earning a silent moan and a shiver from Sona, before feeling her move his hands back up to her waist. A mocking whine bubbled in his throat,  before the maven sat up in his lap, smiling cheekily at him.

_ 'You tease well, milord ~ ...' _ Sona whispered telepathically, earning a groan from the Voidborn as a siren's song rung in his head.  _ 'However, good things come to those who wait ~ ...' _

** "Well then, it's a good thing that those who wait will come, isn't it ~ ?" ** The Voidborn Lord grunted out, his clawed finger rubbing against Sona's mound through her panties, making a powerful shudder wreck through her body.

_ 'You pervert ~ !' _ The maven said, giggling silently at his crude joke.  _ ' I'll promise you, you are going to see me bare tomorrow ~ ... All you have to do, milord, is wait ~ ...' _ Another whisper was ushered by Sona into Cho'Gath's mind, leaving him shuddering in anticipation.

** "Gods, tomorrow sure can't come fast enough..."  ** Cho'gath audibly gulped, having been turned on to a point he didn't know was possible before today.

Smiling smugly, the maven pulled herself up to the Voidlord's ear, pressing her lips against it as she whispered sexily into his mind, once again.

_ 'But maybe  I will, if everything goes well ~ ...' _

With a growl, Cho'Gath flipped their positions  on the soft mattress , leaving the maven under him as he towered over her, his long blue tongue licking from her deep cleavage to the side of her cheek, leaving her breathless.  Her thighs crossed as he straddled her, trying to hide her own excitation as the Voidborn grunted in her ear.

** "Do not test what I have left of patience, my dear ~ ... For if you  tease me too much, I won't be able to control myself ~ ..." **

With a smirk, he pushed himself aside, leaving one last kiss on her lips before dressing himself back up, leaving Sona more than a bit frazzled as he helped her up from the bed.

**"And thusly, I thoroughly enjoyed your presence alongside me this afternoon, dearest Sona."** Cho'Gath enunciated, leading a still blushing maven through his mansion, only stopping once he reached the door. A sultry whisper was left in her ear as a goodbye, making her gasp hotly. **" _I expect you to hold onto your words, my dear ~ ... Farewell, until tomorrow ~ ..._ "** The Voidborn said lowly, his hand groping at her butt one final time as he let the brightly blushing maven go through the door, admiring her wondrous body with a knowing smile as she made her way to a teleportation pad for Demacia.

He shut the door behind her.

In silence, he made his way towards his bedroom, laying face down on his bed.

The room still smelt of her fragrance, the sheets even moreso. Closing his eyes, he took a great inspiration, wanting- no,  _ needing _ to smell more of her, to  _ feel _ more of her as he laid his head face down against a soft pillow.

**"I need to have her. I want her. I _need_ her."** Cho'Gath grunted out, quickly discarding his clothes and tossing them onto his bedroom floor as he started pumping at his 12 inch  crimson cock, mindlessly humping the air as he tried picturing the maven, completely devoid of clothing and bouncing on his throbbing length with reckless abandon.

** "Sona..." ** He moaned out, nearly  _ humping _ his bed as he imagined his pillow to be her bosom, inhaling more of her scent while he did so...

 

_Meanwhile, in Demacia..._

 

Sona had just arrived at the Buvelle household's mansion, still very much red in the face as she passed the heavy doors leading to the hallway. Her adoptive mother, Lestara, greeted her as she was making her way up the staircase.

"Ah ! Sona, my dearest, good evening ! How was your afternoon at the Institute ?"

Oh yeah, she did use that pretext so that her mother wouldn't be worried about her seeing a (now humanoid, but still) Voidborn and wouldn't forbid her from seeing him again.

_'I-It was okay...'_

That is, if "okay" meant "completely and utterly teased to the point where she craved a humanoid voidborn lord's cock more than her own natural needs" in her book . Right now, she was way too excited for her own good and  is currently dying to just rush to her room and furiously fuck herself with her biggest toy.

" My god, dear, are you okay ? You're shivering like crazy and your cheeks are flushed ! Are you sick ?"

_Oh_ , she was better than okay. She was on _cloud nine_ right now. And she'd feel even better with a hard, throbbing piece of Void Hunk between her legs-

_'I-I think I'm gonna go lay down... !'_ Sona said, hurriedly. Crap. She spaced out for a second and now she could  _feel_ her juices trickling down her leg. She need ed to fuck herself silly.  _Now._

Rushing to her room with as much dignity as she could muster (read, not much), she closed the door behind her and immediately pulled her clothes off, kicking off her flip-flops and stepping out of her now very wet white sundress. Her hand immediately shot down between her legs, three fingers pumping in and out of her quivering pussy as she bit her pillow to muffle any groans or moans she might make.  Her mind immediately went back to Cho'Gath, picturing him under her, his cheeks flushed green as his strong clawed hands groped and kneaded at her shapely ass, his muscles flexing with every thrust, covered in a slight sheen of sweat w hile his more-than-sizable cock reach ed into the deepest crevices of her being-

A powerful shudder coursed through her body like electricity as she reached orgasm, a trail of saliva on the corner of her mouth as she let out a silent scream of ecstasy, still riding her fingers through the blissful feeling.

With heavy, labored breaths, she laid back against her soft mattress, pulling the blankets over her nude body as she tried taming the ferocious blush taking hold of her face, her hand rubbing her eyes exasperatedly as she thought:

_°I should've stayed there a little longer...°_


	2. Lesson 2: Flawless Greetings

"No _fuckin'_ WAY !" Vi exclaimed, slamming her glass on the table in front of Sona, the latter silently shushing her and telling her to quiet down, her face reddening as she waved off the few patrons of the bar that turned around due to Vi's outburst.

_'Vi, please stay quiet ! People are looking !'_ Sona said, a bewildered blush on her face as her telepathic voice unknowingly mimicked a strained whisper.

"Wh- I DON'T CARE if people are looking !  **HEY ! YOU LITTLE SHITS GOT A PROBLEM ?!** " Vi responded, turning around in the booth's red leather-clad seats to yell at a bunch of curious patrons, the latter quickly turning back to their meals as Sona tried to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Ok ay, okay, I'm sorry for yelling, I was just surprised. But were you serious about... I mean, did- did you really... ?"

_'W-We kinda... sorta... felt each other up, but no, we didn't, u-umm..."_

" Wha t \- Seriously ?! So you're gonna tell me that the both of you were just- Frenching, on a bed, half-naked, and  _NOTHING_ else happened ?!"

_'Kinda...'_

A pause, before Vi resumed.

"Sona, come over here."

_'No ! I know you're gonna flick my forehead, and you know I don't like it ! You're too brutal, it hurts !'_

"I am NOT going to flick your forehead, hon ! Just come over here ! I gotta give you some advice !"

Sona squinted her eyes suspiciously at her friend, before reluctantly moving her head towards her friend's.

Said friend then proceeded to flick her forehead five times in quick succinct hits.

"What."

_*flick*_

"Is."

_*flick*_

"Wrong."

_*flick*_

"With."

_*flick*_

"You ?!"

_*FLICK !*_

_'Ow ! What the hell ?! You promised you wouldn't do that !'_ Sona said,  recoiling and rubbing her forehead in pain. Dammit, Vi, why d o you have to lift so much ?!

" Yeah, well Veigar promised not to try to invade Bandle City. Welcome to the real world, Sona !"

_'Why did you do that, anyway ?!'_

"I will _**FUCKING**_ tell you why. _**You**_ had a chance to _finally_ get some, and you didn't take it ! I am _**LIVID**_ right now ! You could have spent the night with an otherworldly hunk that- that could have fucked you until you couldn't stand but _nooo_ _o_ _oooo_ , miss Bullshit over here preferred the **LONG FUCKING HAUL**." Vi hurriedly whispered, her exasperation showing on her face.

_'Why do you care if I spent the night with him or not ?'_

"I care because you are a _**FUCKING HYPOCRITE**_ _**!**_ While -I- need to slog through disappointing dates and boring partners, you get handed the most _perfect_ date on a _fucking_ silver platter, and you just- ! **GAH !** "

_'...Dry period much ?'_

"... Yeah.  It's... been one year since I last hit it off with someone. Toys can't cut it anymore. I  _ need _ the real thing !"

_ ' Ouch. Sorry hun.' _

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I'm just- I just get irritated easily, is all. You're fucking lucky, you know that ?"

This time, it was Sona's turn to pause, her hand holding her chin as she pensively stared into her drink.

_'Say... What do you say I help you with that ?'_

Vi suddenly recoiled, a bewildered blush on her face as she tried to look anywhere but in Sona's direction.

"O-Oh. W-Wow, I-I'm really flattered, Sona, b-but it's just- I'm- I'm not really over Cupcake- and-"

_'Oh no, not like that, dear ! ...Well, not at first, at least.'_

Vi looked both ways, as if to make sure noone was listening to them, before  moving closer to Sona, whispering once again.

"Care to elaborate... ?"

_'It's simple : Why don't you just join me on one of my afternoons, so you can have a chance to get lucky too ?'_

"WH-WHAT ?! I- !" Vi started, trying to find something to retort, but ultimately failing when she realized that this plan had no downsides. For her, that is.

_ 'You... ?'  _ Sona said, arching an eyebrow.

"...When are you going back ? I mean... Nothing has to happen on the first day, right... ?" Vi asked, poking the tips of her fingers together all the while.

_ 'Sure, honey.' _ Sona said, grinning from ear to ear at Vi's bashfulness. She really was adorable, sometimes.

"Should I wear something specific for the... 'event' ?" Vi asked, her blush coming back to haunt her cheeks a deep red as she focused on the contenants of her glass, apparently becoming more and more interesting as time went by.

_ 'The more revealing, the better.  I'm sure your Officer outfit will do just fine, hmm~ ?' _ Sona telepathically whispered, deeply enjoying Vi's spit-take at her response.

"I- I don't-"

_ 'Or maybe you'll do like me and just wear a trenchcoat and nothing underneath. He  **loves** that.' _

"WHA- Are you serious ?! You did this ?!"

_ 'No. Or, rather, not yet.' _ Sona said, smirking, and finding herself having to bite back a laugh at Vi's reaction.  _ 'Wanna do it instead ? I'm sure you'll do a very good first impression if you-' _

"hhhhhHHH **HELL NO** !" Vi said, increasingly loudly. And increasingly blushing as well. "What the  **FUCK** , Sona ?! I thought  _ You _ were the innocent one ?!"

_ ° Oh, honey.° _ Sona simply thought, smiling teasingly at her friend.  _ 'Keep my advice in mind, though. I think he might like a surprise like this one.' _

"There is  **NO WAY** I'm doing something like this ! I- I don't- I'm not daring enough to do  _ that _ !"

_'...Didn't you once stop criminals by punching their speeding car at the right moment ?'_

"YEAH. WELL.  U H. IT'S. NOT THE SAME !"

_ ' Whatever. Keep my advice in mind,  and try to decide yourself as quickly as you can.' _ Sona added, brushing the wrinkles off of her dress as she stood up from the booth, earning her a hurried, almost scared gaze from Vi.

"Wait ! Where are you going ?! You can't leave me with that kind of information and think I'll be okay !"

_ ' Sweetie, I can't always be here to hold your hand relationship-wise. Besides, I already made my choice, and I choose to go and get myself some BVC.' _

"B... What ?"

_ 'Big Void Cock.' _ Sona added, biting back a nother laugh at Vi's shock-flustered reaction.  _ ' Seriously, even through two layers of clothing I could feel just how  **enormous** he-' _

"Sona, PLEASE !" Vi pleaded  in a  , her face threatening to look like a ripened tomato as her legs crossed under the glass table of the booth, her hands  holding her head as she tried to hide her flushing features. "I am not in the mood to be teased right now ! The last thing I need is to think about how... H-How..."

_ 'How  he would make you go crazy with  **twelve freaking inches** of thick, hard, throbbing-' _

Another wide grin appeared on Sona's face as she watched her Piltovian friend contort to try and fight the image currently burrowing its way into her psyche. This was way too funny and too good an opportunity to pass.

_ 'Seems like you have enough on your plate as of right now, so I think I'll leave you there to unwind. See ya !' _ Sona sing-songed with a saccharine smile, turning away from the booth and towards the exit before feeling a strong hand grip her arm, hiding the beginning of a smirk as she turned back towards Vi.

"Wait... I... I made up my mind." Vi  panted out , still very much red in the face as she looked away in embarrassment.

_ 'Annnnd~ ?' _ Sona teasingly added, her Cheshire cat smirk threatening to split her face if she continued to smile so smugly at her flustered friend.  Talk about a role reversal.

 

 

Making her way towards the Void Lord's residence, Sona hummed a happy tune, her light summer dress flowing in the slightly cool breeze as she adjusted her wide-brimmed hat. She had made sure to wear her most enticing dress, shoulderless straps leading to a deep cleavage, accentuated by a hint of red lipstick, wrapped in semi-innocent smiles as her mind worked towards all the ways her Voidborn companion could make her _sing_ and writhe beneath him...

But that wasn't what made her grin.

"H-Hey... I'm not so sure about this anymore..."

The songstress turned towards her Piltovian friend, following her closely, but unsurely as she walked alongside her to Cho'Gath's manor. Her usual clothes having been replaced by her Neon Strike outfit, the bright spandex hugging all of her curves in an enticing way, the end having been unzipped to give some space for her sizable chest, her own cleavage barely a cup size below Sona's own, and still nothing to scoff at.

_ 'Don't tell me you're getting scared  **now** ! I'm sure you'll love it ! Besides, he personally asked Kolminye to suppress his more brutal instincts, so he's a true charming gentleman now !' _

"I'm not scared of him ! I'm just... I'm kinda scared that..." Vi said, her words devolving into barely audible mumbles as she looked away from the prying musician.

_ 'That what ?' _ Sona asked, the puzzle pieces clicking together  in her mind as she gave her friend a knowing smile.  _ 'Oh I see. You're scared that it will feel too good and that you're going to get hooked onto that feeling, am I wrong ?' _

"Mrrgh..." Vi's incoherent grumble and blushing, frowny face were all the answers she needed. She was spot on.

_ ' Don't worry, hon. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself !' _ Sona added, her hand shooting down to give Vi's spandex-clad ass a spank, earning a sharp gasp from the enforcer.

"How can you say that ?! You haven't even done it with him !" Vi responded, trying very hard not to look like the spank she just received affected her in any way, sexual or not. Nope, she clearly wasn't cold thinking about Cho'gath spanking her ass while he doggystyled her. She also wasn't thinking about how his foot-long cock could fill her to the brim better than anybody before him and bring her to ultimate pleasures only recounted in trashy romance novels. And most of all, she definitely **WASN'T** thinking about how his searing hot cum pouring into her like molten love might make her go crazy for him and unable to find anyone other than him. Nuh-uh, you have the wrong person for that, pal.

Meanwhile, Sona's mind stopped dead in its tracks. She was right, nothing had really happened. But the afternoon with him had been so sexually charged her brain was convinced that they ended up doing...  **That** . Not that she would have minded.

Even if she was the one to insist on putting back the sex until today, it had been non-stop on her mind, repeating like a broken record.  The feeling of his hands groping her ass and tits... His low, baritone voice growling in her ear... His hard muscles, immovable like plates of steel... It had  all  been burned into her mind, seared to the point of no return.

She wanted him,  _ needed _ him.

And from the looks of it...

...He needed her just as much.

Pulling at her collar with a loud gulp and a bewildered blush, Sona tried to quell the very much less-than-innocent images duplicating into her mind. Her hands tightening around the lower hem of her dress, she hoped that her wandering mind didn't affect her body as much as she thought it did, biting her lip as a means of prevention.

"Umm... Sona ?" The familiar voice of Vi, as well as her hand on Sona's shoulder roused the latter from her reverie, turning to face her, trying to hide the flush very much present on her cheeks.

_'Yes, Vi ?'_ She asked as calmly as she could muster, labored breaths leaving her lips as she saw Vi's gaze falling down to her chest, before looking away with a slight blush.

"You're, um... You're pointing like crazy right now..." Vi said, still looking away from the songstress, eliciting confusion from her part.

_'Huh ? What do you m- Oh. Oh god.'_ Realization dawned onto her as she looked down to her cleavage, her nipples probably hard enough to pierce through the fabric of her sundress. Fortunately for her, that didn't happen. With a telepathic squeak, her hands shot up to cover her predicament, her face looking like a ripe tomato from the force of her blushing.

_'S-Sorry... I... My mind wandered a bit too far.'_ Sona gave a shameful smile, looking down at the ground to avoid Vi's gaze.

"Hey, no need to apologize, hon, I know EXACTLY how it's like." Vi responded, giving Sona a slightly too strong clap on the back, along with a tiny "sorry"when she saw the latter lose her balance.

_'You... do ?'_ Sona asked, being met with one of Vi's signature smug smiles.

"Sona, my mind is a constant fuckfest, and about three hours ago, you added one of the freshest, hottest guys of the league (due to his recent changes) to it. That spandex was a  **necessity** so that I wouldn't find myself in your situation." Vi explained, gesturing to her Neon Strike outfit, Sona's g aze being drawn in by a little, but oh so important detail.

W ell, more like  _**two** _ important details.

_'Seems like it still wasn't enough...'_

" What are you talking ab-  _**OH, SHIT !** _ " Vi exclaimed, her hands fumbling around for her suit's zipper as she discovered that her body was a bit stronger than she expected, her spandex suit forming two sharp bumps on her chest area.  Sona really wanted to snicker at the scene, but seeing her similar predicament, all she could do was sympathize with the busty bruiser.

_'I can't stop thinking about it either... All I'm able to think of right now is how much I'd love to have him pulling my hair and destroying my p-'_

" You're NOT  **HELPING !!!** " Vi squeaked out, a bit louder than she wanted. Her legs slightly trembling as she couldn't help reviewing all of the lewd things she had in store for the handsome Voidborn today. " _Fuuuuuck..._ W-We need to find that transporter pad STAT ! I-I'm not sure how long I'll be able to... !"

_'C-Calm down ! T-Think about something else ! The transporter pad isn't far away !'_ Sona hurriedly said, leading a very disgruntled and flushed Vi by the hand.

"Easy for you to say ! You gave me mental images !!! "  Vi yelled, following Sona closely as they finally stepped onto the transporter pad, arriving only a few minutes away from Cho'Gath's mansion.

_'It's... He lives just ahead, it's not a long walk, but i suggest we walk there to unwind, Vi...'_ Sona explained, a bit out of breath as she held herself up with a nearby wooden bench, the lack of response from her enforcer friend intriguing her. _'...Vi ?'_

The piltovian enforcer was currently slumped against a wall, her spandex-covered back against it as she worked through heavy breaths, her slightly upturned eyes closing as she let out a contented sigh.

"Fuck... That hit the spot."

_'VI, WHAT THE **FUCK** ?! DID YOU JUST- ?'_ Sona telepathically screamed, a mix of embarrassment and disgust on her face as it appeared that, yes, Vi did just cum inside of her power suit.

"Hey, you can't blame me... You kept submitting me to your hot fucking ideas, so it's your own fault..." Vi explained, a slight droop in her voice as the usual combattive edge so representative of her character appeared to have temporarily left her. "Phew... Hope it's the first of many... I'm feisty today..."

_'Sometimes I wonder how can Caitlyn let things like these fly at the PPD.'_ Sona started, walking towards Cho'Gath's mansion as Vi followed her closely, trying and failing to ignore her wide, satisfied smile.

" Oh, make no mistake, she doesn't let it fly at ALL...  I'm just sneaky like that..." Vi explained, letting out a sigh as she unzipped her spandex suit further down, breathing in the crisp air of the afternoon.

_'Of all the adjectives I could use to describe you, "sneaky" comes relatively late- VI ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?!'_ Sona asked, distressed, as she saw her friend pull down her spandex, her huge tits bare to the open air as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Chill, Sona. Nobody's here, and it's not like I don't want the guy that actually lives here to see me like that."  Vi assured, her hands holding her heavy breasts up before letting them fall down in their previous place with a bounce, giving them a slight shake and appreciating the cold air blowing onto her bare upper body.

_'Wow, squirting your load inside of your clothes sure gave you a lot of confidence for this, didn't it ?'_ Sona sarcastically asked, her gaze drawn in by Vi's sizable tits. Even if they were one or two cups smaller than hers, they still were... impressive, to say the least.

But then again, she thanked her biological mother for her genes because she clearly took the cake over the entirety of the girls of the League of Justice.

"I'm reveling in it because I know it won't last.  You should do the same, honestly. It feels liberating. And I'm sure Cho won't mind it either-"

_'Alright, now it's my turn to say you're going a bit too far, Vi. And honestly, what the fuck is that change in character ?! Just this morning you were tense and defensive, surely a tiny orgasm in your suit can't change you **this** drastically !'_

" It's my first orgasm in  months , excuse me for enjoying it !"

S ona stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face Vi with a concerned but sympathetic visage.

_'...You can't be serious.'_

"I'm dead serious, Sona. It's been one year and half a month I've only been with chumps that blow their loads when I remove my bra or panties."

_'What about Jayce ? You told me you hooked up with him once, didn't you ?'_

"Yeah ! And once is enough ! That guy was obsessed with spanking, it was weird and a complete turn-off !"

_'I thought you liked getting spanked ?'_

"He wanted  me to spank  him , Sona. And I think he actually called me 'mommy' when I did it !"

_'...Oh my god, yeah, that is creepy.'_ Sona concluded, before raising another question.  _'But what about Caitlyn ? You were with her, and she isn't one to have creepy kinks !_ '

"Yeah, because she doesn't have any kinks at all ! I swear to god, that girl is all work and no play !"

_'Huh. Seems like she's a dull girl.'_ Sona chuckled, proud of her own joke.

"You don't say." Vi looked away in annoyance, spitting a wad on the side of the road. "And as if it wasn't bad enough, toys can't cut it anymore. I _**NEED**_ the real thing !"

Finishing her sentence with one of her usual outbursts, Vi finally recollected her bearings, looking towards Sona with a very slight blush.

"But seriously, you should really get that dress off while we're on our way to Cho's place. It feels incredible."

Sona pondered the situation, and, seeing that the major downside of getting caught naked outside was irrelevant and was actually an upside if Cho'Gath was the one to catch her doing it, she decided to go with it, turning towards Vi to give her  one last condition.

_'Alright,'_ Sona started, extending a finger as she saw Vi's face illuminating in happiness.  _'But you're losing the bottom as well. It's a fair trade.'_

" Oh, bullshit !" Vi groaned, pouting as she looked away. "I'm naked under my spandex, while you'll still have your undies, how is that fair ?!"

_'Vi. I went commando. That's the reason for my one condition.'_

" Holy shit, seriously ?" Vi asked, her face reddening  as she imagined her bombshell of a musician friend without any sort of clothing on her superb form. A malicious smirk pulled at her lips. "...I don't believe you."

Sona sighed, knowing perfectly well what she meant by that. Shoving her wide-brimmed hat into Vi's hands, she pulled her sundress over her head, her neatly trimmed pussy appearing first before her huge tits joined the fray, her completely bare form making Vi let out a gasp of wonder and awe. Putting her hands on her hips, she struck a tiny pose for Vi, her cheeks becoming redder by the second as she crossed the  **"Got naked outside"** bullet point off of her mental bucket list.

_'Believe me now ?'_ She closed her eyes,  her arms still akimbo on her hips as she tried to ignore the feeling of Vi's eyes boring holes into her body.

"Holy fuck, Sona..." Vi started, her face as red as ever as she admired the songstress' legendary body,  her forearm wiping away a tiny stray line of drool from her chin as she seared the whole of Sona's body into her mind. From her long, sexy legs to her wide hips and cute, slightly hairy pussy, to her hourglass figure and humongous breasts to her... lovely soft-looking lips...

_°Oh god,°_ Vi thought, her forehead becoming damper by the minute.  _°If it were only Cho'Gath, I could manage, but now I want to fuck both Cho'Gath **AND** Sona !°_

_'Excuse me ?!'_ Sona recoiled, blushing madly as Vi spluttered and flailed her arms in front of her in an attempt to dismiss her previous thought, the maven's arms crossing over her breasts, covering them as best as she could.

"I'M SORRY ! I'M SORRY ! IT WAS JUST AN INTRUSIVE THOUGHT !"

_'It's- It's okay, I-I guess ! It's not the first time I've heard that kind of things being thought my way anyway !'_

" Shit, I- I completely forgot you were a telepath. I'm sorry."

_'Like I said, it's okay ! Let's focus on making our way to Cho'Gath's place !'_

" Yeah... Let's do that." Vi whispered, her gaze transfixed on Sona's ass as she turned around, watching her pale asscheeks jiggling with each of her steps.

_'Vi, aren't you forgetting something ?'_

"... Huh ?" Vi frowned, her mind desperately trying to remember what that thing she forgot was, Sona's gaze looking at her up and down with a raised eyebrow giving her the clue she needed. "Oh. OH ! Oh yeah, right, I gotta do the same."

Unzipping the remaining distance of her spandex suit, Vi pulled the offensively bright garment away, folding it and putting it under her arm. She was a bit self-conscious about her so-called "thunder thighs", her hips definitely wider than Sona's,  her waist thicker as well while still remaining in a hourglass shape. She couldn't care less about shaving as well, her mound hidden beneath a nice, even bush of pink hair.

Sona wolf-whistled, her eyes drawn to her strong legs and hairy pussy as she waited for her to catch up.

_'Daaaamn, Vi~! You should wear skirts or short dresses more often, because those legs are killer~!'_ Sona mused, enjoying Vi's flustered look. An eye for an eye, after all.

Vi kept quiet, preferring to walk alongside Sona in relative silence. She didn't feel as weird as she thought she would feel, strutting around naked outdoors. But then again, she had someone doing the same alongside her, so who really cares. Her eyes were drawn to Sona's tits as they walked, the soft orbs bouncing slightly with each of her steps, tempting her to grope and kiss them,  or to suck on her hard nips... She shook her head as she caught herself, her reddening face making her feel hot, even in the comfortably fresh air of the afternoon. She'd have to be careful around her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Sona was having a blast. She didn't know how Vi knew th is , but walking around in the nude did indeed feel liberating ! She could get used to it, being naked all the time like this. And it's not like people would mind all that much... Honestly, it's not like she minded Vi thinking about her as more than a friend. It just surprised her, that's all ! And  even more  hones tl y, she  definitely wouldn't mind having sex with her if she asked. To be completely  truthful , Vi's a total bombshell, that's for sure, and her entry to the League of Justice only made her more aware of how much men as well as women could be fun in the particular domain of sensual encounters !

"Hey, um..." Vi broke the silence first, looking away as she rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "Can I, uh..."

_'Yes, Vi ?'_

"C-Can I grope your ass while we make our way to... You know ? I mean, I just- I've been watching it jiggle for a while now, and I can't help but wonder how it'd feel  in my hand... I- I mean, if you're okay with that, of c- !"

_'Vi, it's okay. I don't mind-'_

" Really ?!" Vi asked, an hopeful gleam in her eyes as Sona held up her index finger, blushing as she closed her eyes.

_'Let me finish.'_ Sona stated, making Vi slightly scared of what could follow that sentence.  _'I don't mind, as long as I can do the same to you.'_

Vi blushed madly, her mouth staying agape as she stared blankly at Sona's smiling face while they walked. "...Seriously ?"

Right as she finished her sentence, a sharp slap impacted against her rear, making the bruiser squeak in surprise as she felt Sona's arm wrapp ing  around her waist.  _'Now, I don't know about Piltover, but in Demacia, generally, if someone spanks your ass, it's not really a platonic gesture.'_

"Wait, you mean you want to... ? With me ?"

_'I'm considering it.'_ Sona explained, with a wink.  _'Just because I have a penchant for gentlemen doesn't mean I completely shun the ladies away, you see~?'_

" Huh..." Vi simply uttered, her hand softly squeezing one of Sona's marvelously comfortable buttocks while the latter did the same to her, a sultry telepathic giggle escaping he r musician  friend 's lips. She really couldn't believe her luck right now. "Cool..."

Feeling a tad bit bolder, Vi brought Sona towards her and pulled her into a kiss, the musician's eyes shooting open, before gradually shutting closed, her arms wrapping around the piltovian enforcer's waist while their bare tits pressed together. Their tongues playfully battling for dominance inside of their mouths while their hands explored the other's body, Vi's hands hesitating between settling on Sona's asscheeks or tits, the latter having already made up her mind, her hands softly kneading Vi's ass.

After one minute or two of kissing and hand-roaming, the both of them separated, a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues.

_'Hmmm~... Ah~... What brought this on~... ?'_ Her hands still massaging Vi's muscular yet soft buttocks, the maven asked, planting another chaster kiss on the bruiser's lips.

"Sorry... I just... You looked so irresistible right now and... I really wanted to kiss you. I- I've been dreaming about it for a long time, too..."  Vi said, pulling the slightly smaller musician against her and into a hug as she nuzzled her hair.

_'Well... I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about doing **that** with you at least once...'_

" Mnnnh..." Moving her head down to nuzzle the maven's neck, Vi's hands roamed upwards Sona's body to play with her huge tits, earning a sexy smirk and a telepathic giggle from the latter.

"H-Hey... What do you say we, um..." The enforcer started, the rest of her sentence lost in an incoherent mumble.

_'Come again... ?'_ A teasing hint in her voice,  Sona reached up to give Vi's earlobe a playful bite, earning a soft groan from her.

"I was saying... How- How about we, uh... G-Go behind a bush and just..." Her blushing making her look like a ripe strawberry, Vi didn't have the guts to finish her sentence, not with Sona giving her the most teasing of knowing grins.

_'You want to go find a recluse place and fuck me hard, sapphic style~... ?'_ Her smile not diminishing in any way, Sona found herself enjoying the bewildered splutter coming from Vi.  Hugging her close, she made sure her breasts squished nicely against her "friend"'s.

"Well... I- I mean... When you put it like that..."

_'Vi, relax. I'm totally down with the idea, but there is **NO WAY** I'm gonna fuck anyone where insects could crawl on me.'_

" I mean... That's a solid argument. So... Cho's place ?"

_'Cho's place, indeed.'_ A nod and a wink followed her simple statement, the couple resuming their trip to Cho'Gath's mansion, their arms wrapped around each other's bare bodies.

_'Do you think he'd like the surprise ?'_

"... What surprise ?"

Sona didn't respond, just making a gesture with her free hand towards her naked body and Vi's.

"Oh ! Oh well, I mean, what kind of guy who likes gals wouldn't like this kind of surprise ?"

_'That's the tea, darling.'_ Sona said with a nod, fist-bumping with her piltovian Gal Pal™, looking towards the Voidlord's residence before the both of them.  _'Oh hey, look, here we are !'_

"...Holy shit. You could fit my appartment more than twenty  times inside that.  How the fuck... ? "

Sona had had the same reactions the first few times she went to spend the afternoon with the Voidlord. Her reaction had diminished with each consequent visit, but the abode still remained impressive as ever, standing strong with three (visible) levels and a very wide architecture, a palace worthy of a powerful Voidborn lord,  and in perfect shape. It was probably kept this way by an army of voidlings, the musician guessed.

_'I thought it had been obvious sweetie, we could see it from the transporter pad.'_

" Yeah, but it didn't look as impressive back there ! How the hell did  **Cho'Gath** of all people, manage to snatch a crib as big as this one ?!"

_'How do you think ?'_

"... Killed the guy inside... ?"

_'Close. He took notes of who lived inside of it and killed him while he was on a trip. And before you ask, it was a Zaunite crime lord, so don't feel bad about him.'_

" Wait, he did this when he still was... You know... ?"

_'In his voidborn form ? Oh, for sure. His humanoid form is pretty recent, and he's had this mansion for quite a while. Never underestimate him, it's not because he looked like a monster that he was as dumb as your average critter, quite the contrary !'_

" Well, I knew that. Cho already tore me a new one a few times on the Fields of Justice, so believe me, I know he isn't to be underestimated !"

_'Oh, right, you both are junglers, in a way. How is it ? Playing against him, I mean ?'_

"... Honestly, it feels like a slasher movie. You don't know how scary it is to see a 12 foot tall monster pop out of a corner or a strand of bushes to munch on you while you're killing critters  until you live it ."

_'Oof. That doesn't sound fun.'_

"Oh, believe me, it's even less fun than it sounds. But anyway, enough League-talk, what brought this on ? I mean, the whole... afternoon thingy."

_'Well, it turns out that, after Cho asked Kolminye about making him humanoid, he wanted to take some time and spend time with the other people in the League, and well, doing it with his usual form would have been counter-productive. So, he asked a bunch of people, and I accepted it first ! One afternoon after the other, we talked and spend time with each other, until...'_

"... Until today, where you're going to go to town on his fat cock and, hopefully, have him fuck you until you become insane."

Now it was Sona's turn to be embarrassed, and Vi's turn to wear the Cheshire cat grin.

_'Gods, you don't have to say it crudely like that !'_

"Why ? That's basically what's going to happen, right ? You getting drenched in his  _strong, salty cum as you wrap your huge tits around his co-_ "

_'VI !'_ The musician's face was probably completely crimson by now, rubbing her cheeks with her hands to try and make the scorching hot feeling go away, to no avail.  _'I changed my mind, bringing you here was a horrible idea !'_

" H aahahahaha ! H ey, it's only fair I get to tease you now ! You haven't stopped doing it to me since the start of our trip !"

_'What EVER ! Press the doorbell !'_

The piltovian did as she was told, a loud ringing sound echoing from behind the large doors. The both of them could hear a slight sound, resembling the clattering of dishes and cutlery, and slight chittering, before growing completely silent the next moment, the sound of steps echoing towards the door now being the only thing they could hear.

" Hey, um... Don't you feel a bit... Under-dressed, right now... ?"

_'Vi, I swear to any god that exists, don't you dare put your power suit back on.'_

" What ? Why ?"

_'Because I agreed to get naked with you in the middle of nature as a promise that we would offer Cho a nice view as a surprise, and if you so much as cover yourself, you can kiss those pianist fingers goodbye !'_

" Alright, alright ! Geez..."

T he telltale metallic sound of a key opening the front doors' locks reverberated through the front porch of the mansion, said doors opening and revealing the owner of the dwelling, Cho'Gath himself, standing before the two nude ladies, wearing what appeared to be a black and violet bathrobe with the letters C and G embroidered onto the right pectoral of the robe.

** " Well, well... What good fortune I have ~...  And to whom do I owe this wonderful view... ?" ** The Voidlord purred out, biting his lip as he admired the wondrous bodies of the two beautiful ladies in front of him.

_'The idea was Vi's, but the result was a shared effort, as you can see ~...'_ Sona whispered out, pressing her comfortable melons against Cho'Gath's own body as she continued, her voice a seductive, telepathic purr. _'And after all... I did say that you were going to see me bare today~...'_

** " And you kept more than your promise, as I see..." ** Pressing a kiss to Sona's plush lips, the Voidlord's attention turned towards Vi, finishing the sensual kiss with a teasing lick to the maven's upper lip.  ** "Might I add, Vi darling, that I love where your mind is ~..." **

" It- It was a shared effort !  N othing m- much !" As if she just remembered how to breathe, Vi responded, a powerful blush painting her cheeks as she looked up and down at the Voidborn's powerful body, her mind set ablaze by the fires of her passion.

**"Well, let's continue this inside, shall we ? The wind is rather crisp today, and I wouldn't want either of you to contract a bad case of the common cold."**

As he gestured inside of his manor, the two ladies walked in, their clothes under their arms, the large front doors closing behind them.

Barely a moment passed before the maven found herself hoisted upwards by the muscular voidborn, her legs wrapping around his waist as the both of them shared another sensual kiss, Cho'Gath's hands gripping and squeezing at Sona's comfortable asscheeks while Vi watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes, her gaze travelling downwards as she saw... _**something**_ that set her somewhat inexperienced mind aflame.

During his kiss with the gorgeous musician, the Voidborn's cock engorged itself and hardened progressively, quickly reaching its full mast state, tenting his bathrobe as the maven, deciding to be cheeky and tease her host, sat her ass on it, shimmying against it as the Voidlord groaned in pleasure and anticipation.

**"Mmmnh... Fuck... Sona..."** Cho'Gath moaned out, the teasing maven on top of him focusing on something other than his mouth for the time being, her lips gving his neck and jaw little kisses and licks, her hands wandering under his bathrobe as his cock visibly throbbed under the soft material.

_ 'I can't wait anymore.' _ Sona purred out, her telepathic voice barely above a whisper.  _ 'I've been thinking about this since we ended our last afternoon together... I need this like I would need water or even air to live...' _

H er lips pressed flush against his ear, she continued.  _ 'Please, milord... Fuck me hard... Make me yours...' _

Resisting the urge to grip her hips, Cho'gath bit his lip, his voice coming out as a strained growl.

**"Sona... It's a good thing that you're not wearing clothes... Because if you were, I would have torn them off of your superb body..."**

With a grunt of pure need, the Voidlord knelt down, pushing the maven onto her back on top of the soft carpet. Still standing before her, he untied his bathrobe, letting the  article of clothing fall to the floor disregarded. Now finally naked, he took some time to admire the beautiful woman standing right before him, her cheeks flushed red and her breathing ragged as her soft-looking body heaved with each of her breaths, betraying her own needy anticipation.

And if the sight offered to him by the two ladies had been wondrous, the one he offered back looked just as divine.

Strong arms hung at the sides of his statuesque body, all bulging pectorals and hard muscles encased in an enticing crimson veil of smooth scales, his legs and feet just as expertly carved as the rest of his body.

But what made Vi's brain disconnect and what made Sona feel like her body had been se t on fire lied just between  his legs ...

Twelve inches of thick crimson meat, as hard and throbbing as ever, outlined by a heavy pair of red testicles stood at the ready for the two girls,  the enormous shaft making Vi gulp in slight fear as it seemed to be pointing directly at her, her mouth watering inexplicably at the enticing sight.

**"Do you mind if we do a bit of foreplay before starting to fuck, Sona darling ?"** The Voidlord asked the musician, his hot breath encasing her right ear as he knelt down to stand over her, his strong legs between hers as his hands roamed her body, his every touch drawing out a silent gasp or moan out of her.

_ 'B-By all means... Start whenever you'd like it...' _ The maven responded, her legs wrapping around his waist once again as she started to grind on his fat cock, extracting a few grunts from the voidborn's mouth as he commenced playing with her huge tits, smothering his face inside of her cleavage while he fondled her asscheeks. His lips wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking softly as he rolled the other between his fingers, alternating between the two at an almost rhythmic pace, which left the beautiful buxom demacian writhing and gasping under neath him.

V i, on the other hand, had trouble composing herself as she watched the superb sight happening right in front of her, her hand slowly, slowly snaking its way down her torso to go and toy with her erect clit, her eyes taking in everything she could as her breathing became shallow and ragged.

Cho'Gath seemed to have noticed this, his head coming back up from between Sona's breasts as  he gave the piltovian bruiser a cheeky smile.

** "Enjoying the view, Vi darling ? You can always join us if you're feeling too...  _lonely_ , you know..." ** Cho'Gath purred out, Vi's blush intensifying as her hand stilled itself, her body trembling slightly, and her gaze looking away from the two lovers in front of her, as if ashamed of herself.

"I- I'm good with just looking, f-for now... Y-You two do your thing, I- I can wait..." She mumbled, trying very hard not to keep fingering herself at the sexy, sexy sight happening right there below her. She'd been lying too. All she wanted right now was to just, jump the both of them and get fucked really hard, and play with Sona's tits, and-

She bit her lip to refrain from going further down this train of thoughts. This was already  ha-  _ difficult _ enough without having an input from her mind.

**"Well then, ladies..."** Cho'Gath started, his long blue tongue licking the shell of Sona's ear as his voice came out in a low, sensual growl, making the buxom musician shiver underneath his body.

**" _I hope you're ready for me..._ "**


End file.
